


Deceived

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bombing, CIA, F/M, FBI, Reader-Insert, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby! I’ve gotta get going to work!” Y/N called into the bedroom, hoping that Luke would come out and give her a goodbye kiss. The high school science teacher was in a hurry this morning, having woken up late. The previous night had been quite eventful which meant neither wanted to be going to work right now, but duty called. 

As Luke ran back outside into the living room, he caressed Y/N’s cheeks in his hands and pressed a soft and lazy kiss to her lips, stilling the moment just a little bit longer before going on the move. “Have a good day,” he replied with a smile. 

For years, Luke Alvez had been a military man and FBI agent, and Y/N Y/L/N had been a high school science teacher. Today was a holiday, so the students had off (something Luke had questioned), but Y/N had planned to go in to get some work done. 

The clicks and clacks of the sidewalk under her feet seemed to taunt her. 

You’re. A. Liar.

You. Don’t. Deserve. Him.

How? Could? You? Deceive? Him?

Each click felt like a bullet to the heart. Because she didn’t. She didn’t deserve him. Not after what she’d done - or rather, what she’d failed to say.

It had been years since her first assignment. As a young CIA agent, she’d been a little green around the gills when it came to her first undercover operation. The CIA considered this one of their “smaller potatoes” when it came to operations, but to her, it was enormous.

Everyone knows children are vulnerable, and those that come from the worst of schools and districts are even more so. Enter ISIS operatives sneaking into the United States and becoming teachers and students in those exact areas, where they have the most influence, on the most vulnerable children, in order to turn them into tools to further extremist values.

Incoming agents with varying degrees were to be assigned to schools all over the country, in the worst of areas, to track down these operatives and stop them in their tracks. 

Enter Y/N. 

It had never been her intention to fall in love, but here she was three years into her assignment. Whenever this all came crashing down, Luke was going to hate her. But she was a coward and had never had the courage to break things off with him, no matter how much she knew she should.

As she entered the school that morning, she could feel that something was off. Normally, there were kids milling around the hallways. Now given that it was a holiday, the lack of children seemed to make sense, but there were a few of them walking around, eyes glancing in her direction with trepidation. It wasn’t the children she would expect - the study-aholics, looking for a quiet place - it was a group of children that never really hung out together before, at least not that she’d seen, and kids that didn’t have the best of home lives. Brent Corodan, a jock with an abusive mother. Damian Jackson, raised by his aunt after his parents died in a car accident. Crystal Weathers, a star student that Y/N believed to be sexually abused at the hands of her father. None of these children hung out together and none of them would be caught dead at school on a day off.

Despite her role as an agent, she refused to scapegoat them if nothing was wrong. She didn’t have eyes everywhere. Maybe she had missed something. Instead of approaching them, she feigned a smile and headed to her classroom, making a mental note to keep an eye on them and where they’d been. The person she’d been keeping in her line of sight at all times was Former Sergeant Joseph Vitigliano.

In high school, Joseph had been the most troublesome of students; he consistently caused fights, beat up those that were smaller than him (which meant most) and had quite the drug problem. His father had forced him into the army after graduation, which he’d barely made with such poor grades, and during the six years he was deployed, he seemed to grow more and more angry, which went into overdrive after his father died of a stroke. The army gave him the ability to start over again, but he never took advantage, and it had been heavily rumored (and then confirmed by the CIA) that he had turned into an extremist after his capture and convenient release six months later.

Now he was here teaching history - and he was here today.

The bile churned in Y/N’s stomach. After placing her bag down at her desk, she removed the key to her drawer and pulled her gun from the secret compartment she’d installed. She graded a couple of papers in order to blend in just in case anyone decided to pass by her classroom, but then her curiosity got the best of her. 

Traversing the hallways, she passed by Vitigliano’s classroom and smiled at him, receiving a wave in return. The kids were nowhere to be soon though, so she went down the hall toward the bathrooms where she’d seen them earlier. 

Between the two bathrooms was a vent that was never open. Today though, there was a bolt loose. When she bent down to check, she realized they were all loose, carefully removing them before crawling into the vent and pulling it closed behind her. 

In the back room of the school, she could hear the voices of the students bickering over placements and timing. The cool metal against her arms kept her focused, but she could only pray she was wrong about what she was hearing.

As she neared the end of the vent shaft, she realized she’d been spot on. There was a remote controlled bomb. She wanted to get out and confront them now, but her orders were clear; this was not a problem to be tackled alone, so she pressed the emergency code into her phone.

Her heart beat steadily in her ears as she waited.

While Y/N waited for her orders, she went through every possible outcome, keeping an eye on the students to make sure they were in her line of sight. If they moved, she would have to as well, with or without her boss’s orders.

After what felt like an eternity, a text came through.

Engage targets.

Quickly, she emerged from the vent and aimed her gun. “Hands up! Put the weapon down.”

“Don’t come near us,” Brent said hotly, his thumb dangerously close to the button that would end them all. “I will blow us sky high.”

“You don’t want to do this, Brent.”

“Who said?”

These weren’t bad kids. They’d been approached as everyone else had by trained professionals who knew exactly what buttons to press to get them to believe that this was the only option they had. “Brent, you’re a good kid.”

“What the hell do you know, Ms. Y/L/N? Or is that even your last name? You don’t know me and apparently I don’t know you either.”

Well, he had her there.

“Brent. I see how much you love the subject I teach. I see the wonder in your eyes. You have so much potential to make such a great change in the world, but you won’t have the chance if you press that button. You wanna go into medicine right?” Biology was his strongest subject. “You can. You can prove everyone wrong. Show them what kind of man you truly are.”

Her eyes drifted from Brent to Crystal, who was already crying. Y/N would bet money on the fact that she’d been converted more recently, and was still doubting her place in all this. “I can help you Crystal. I know what he’s done to you. And I can get you out. You’ll never have to go there again, but you have to stop this.”

Damian caved first, insisting on immunity. Of course, she couldn’t grant that, but she said she could to get him to leave with her and away from the bomb. Crystal gave in next, collapsing into Y/N’s arms and begging for protection. As the seconds passed, it seemed like Brent wasn’t going to give in, so she inched closer and closer to the exit door, Damian and Crystal at her back. “Brent, you can come back from this. Just put it down.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Y/L/N. I-I can’t do that. Everyone believes my mother is an angel on earth. They’ll make me go back…I won’t.” His thumb began to depress the button.

“Run!” She screamed, pushing the children out of the door and following after. As the explosion boomed behind her, she shoved the children forward in the hopes of getting them out of the way.

Before another thought could cross her mind, her vision went black.

“Where is she?”

As Y/N opened her eyes, she tuned into the voice she heard above all others.

“Where is Y/N Y/L/N?”

Luke.

He was going to know now.

Within a minute, his face peeked out from behind the ambulance doors. “Baby, are you okay?”

Not really.

Physically yes, but otherwise…

“I’m okay. Are Crystal and Damian okay?”

Her boss emerged at that moment. “They’re alive and in custody.” Before she could even ask, he added, “And yes, you can speak on their behalf regarding sentencing.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Sir?”

The other man turned his head and walked away. This was a private moment and something he’d warned Y/N about many times. “He’s…my boss.”

“He works for the CIA…”

Luke leaned back, stunned into silence by her confession. “I started with the CIA a few years ago. This was my first undercover assignment.”

“You’re not who you said you were…”

The dagger in her heart was twisting. “In name and profession only. Luke, the woman you know is me through and through. I swear. I never intended to fall in love…and I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t risk my assignment.”

“I wouldn’t have said anything…you lied to me.” Standing up, he hopped out of the ambulance, turning his ears off to the sounds of her calling for him. 

“Luke, please!”

The wound in her leg kept her from moving and the EMT wouldn’t let her go anyway, leaving her with tears streaming down her face as Luke walked away, not knowing whether or not he could return to her side.


	2. Healing Wounds

“Luke!”

“Luke, please!”

“Come back!”

She had screamed for him to come back until her lungs were sore - to no avail. As his brain flooded with every memory they’d ever shared, making him question just exactly who he’d been spending his time with, he stormed away, oblivious and indifferent to her cries for attention.

He’d been played. How had he of all people, who’d been a government agent for years, get tricked into believing she was someone she wasn’t?

Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he got into the car and drove away, barely able to see passed the tears blurring his vision. 

\-----

She’d pleaded with the EMT to let her go so she could go talk to Luke - explain all this - but they wouldn’t allow it. Day after day, she sent Luke texts and called to leave messages, asking him over and over again to allow her the opportunity to speak. She got nothing. Not even so much as a text telling her to stop messaging him. Going from having his loving embrace every morning to not even hearing his voice every day made her stomach ache and her heart skip a beat. 

After a few weeks, she stopped trying all together. At work, she insisted on never doing another undercover operation ever again. She’d been truthful with Luke; her profession and name were the only things she lied about. Everything else had been authentically her - the fact that she preferred sleeping without pants on, the fact that coffee was better than tea, the fact that her heart was his - it was all genuine; she didn’t know another way to be. She’d only been guided into this life. 

Every day she asked God or the powers that be or whoever was up there running the show to at least grant her the opportunity to talk to Luke one more time, but every day her prayers went unanswered. It was nearly a month and a half before she saw him again and when their eyes met, she wasn’t sure, for the first time in her life, what he was thinking. He could turn and walk away right now and she’d never see him again or he’d give her the chance to approach. 

\-----

Despite how mad he’d been, the days following Y/N’s betrayal near ate him alive. He wanted to run back to her, to tell her that it was all okay and that he understood, but it was more complicated than that. He understood on one hand and was felt completely betrayed on the other. 

Now here she was. 

In the most benign of places.

One of the their favorite pizza places.

And she was staring at him, mouth agape, eyes searching for an answer he couldn’t give without talking. As she approached, he swallowed back all the things he wanted to say. “Hi, Luke,” she breathed, eyes darting around and refocusing on person after person - anyone other than him. “How have you been?”

It was such a stupid question and she knew it. With the betrayal she’d put him through, how could she go and ask something like that? Like nothing ever happened, but for some reason it seemed disingenuous to just start apologizing, like something else needed to be said first. “Sorry, I shouldn’t ask that. Can we talk for a minute? Please? I just want to say a few things and then if you never want to see me again, I’ll leave and never bother you again.” Her breath became shaky, her mind rolling in 18 different directions trying to figure out what she might say in any given situation. “I just...these thoughts have been running through my brain constantly ever since-” She said, not wanting to reference that time ever again. “They’re smothering me.”

Luke bit his lip and nodded toward the bench behind them. Smothered didn’t even begin to cover how he’d been feeling. “Me too. I’m sorry I left that day, but I was so angry. I still am...” He trailed off.

"I get that. I don’t blame you for being angry.” Y/N started, reaching out to put her hand over his before stopping herself. She didn’t want to ruin her chance to speak to him. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell him of how she’d been recruited to the CIA right out of college for her fluency in numerous languages, her combat skills and her vast intelligence - that and her lack of a family structure. “My mom is gone and I’m not that close with my dad, so I figured there was no harm in going undercover. I could do good for the world and there really wouldn’t be anyone around to miss me. But then I met you.” 

While the world buzzed around them with people going to and from lunch breaks and walking around with their kids, Y/N glanced at Luke to see his eyes glazing over with tears but still fixated on her. “Everything I’ve told you about myself, other than my name and profession, have been true...Because I couldn’t lie to you. At least as much as was possible,” she continued, flinching at the reality that she had lied to him despite desperately wanting not to. “Remember that night we were in the park down the street?”

“You mean the night we had a picnic and then you pushed me in the lake?” He asked as he suppressed a laugh. 

That was the one. It had been an amazing night. It was the night she realized she was in love with him. The night that both thrilled and terrified her because she came to recognize all she had to lose. “Yea,” she said. “Remember when I said that my heart was yours if you wanted it?” 

Luke couldn’t speak, only nodding. “I meant that. I meant what I said,” she continued as she turned toward him. “My truth is that I love you. I did before, when I was a high school teacher and I do now. I understand what I put you through. It was unfair and I know it. I was too much of a coward to break things off because I finally had something I craved. Maybe that was selfish, but...what’s done is done. What I need you to know now is that I love you and if you will have me, I will work to earn your trust again.”

For a few moments, silence hung between them despite the cacophony around them and for a second, Y/N was sure that it was all too little, too late, but finally he rested his hand over hers. “I know why you did what you did,” he replied sadly. “I can’t forget everything though.”

“I don’t expect you to,” she said quickly, feeling her chances at happiness slip away. “I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

“I can’t forget, but...I might be able to forgive though.”

A physical weight she hadn’t known was there lifted from her heart. “We can take things slow,” Y/N added, a smile forming on her face for the first time since that day. “I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that I’m still the person you fell in love with.”

“How about we grab our pizza together?” He asked, hesitating for a moment. “What’s your real name?”

She had another name, but that wasn’t her. Only when she started with the CIA and found love with Luke had she truly felt as if she’d come into her own. “I’m still Y/N. That’s who I want to be. Because that’s who I was when I met you.”


End file.
